


Homeless for a night

by Os_Lacrimale



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hannibal does not know, Hannibal loves his Will, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Room, Will Loves Hannibal, Will is homeless for a night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-30 05:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Os_Lacrimale/pseuds/Os_Lacrimale
Summary: Brian Zeller thought it to be a fun idea to book a single room for Hannibal and Will while they are in Boston for a case. What he did not take into account was that Hannibal would NEVER stay in a cheap hotel, especially not one that can be rented by the hour. Canceling the room upon arrival, Hannibal did not realize that he rendered his Will homeless of the night. At least not till he received a panicking call from Beverly.





	1. The cancelation

**Author's Note:**

> An incredibly crazy room search for my part was my incentive to write this story. After booking a room, it turned out that the hotel made a mistake and I was left with no room for the first night of my two month stay. I ended up sharing my pony's stable for the night... I hope Will enjoys himself more than I did that night. Never imagined a horse could SNORE this much!!! I hope you guys enjoy the first part!

Will Graham, special agent of the FBI, professor at Quantico, and Empath stood in the lobby of the shabby hotel the FBI booked and stared dumbfoundedly at the receptionist. “What do you mean, my hotel room has been CANCLED??”

Shrugging nervously, the young woman hurried to explain around the gum she was currently munching on. “There was a man with some fancy suit, looking like he had a broom stick WAY up his ass. Still don’t get what that kind of guy does here…” Rolling her eyes at Will as though she expected a grin or some kind of approving reaction. She went on though, when receiving no significant response “He pissed off again, nearly as soon as he came through the door. Just took the time to cancel the room that had been booked for him. Probably thought himself too good for this place.”

“But how does that relate to my room being canceled?” Will wondered aloud. That Hannibal canceled his room in this kind of establishment was to be understood. Will even suspected that the hotel could be rented by the hour if he was honest, but Wills room should still be present right?

Looking slightly uncomfortable, the woman took to chewing on her bottom lip instead of her gum. “Well… you were given a douhble room; we’re packed due to that convention downtown. The guy booking the room said that it would not be a problem for you to share.”

Will couldn’t stop staring. He would KILL Zeller the next time he saw him. Now he also understood why Beverly and Jimmy had been grinning like fools at the crime scene. “But the room is still free right? I mean I can still use it for the night?” Will wondered in the direction of the receptionist.

Shaking her head vigorously she smiled pitying at Will. “No, that stuck up guy even held the door open for the couple that took the room. We’re packed, you’ll have to find something else, can’t imagine that will be easy though. Every hotel in the city will be full of the convention goers and everything. Guess you won’t find anything under $ 1000 a night. You know what, I will check for you”

Will must have looked truly pathetic for the young woman to toss the gum and start a quick search on the internet for free rooms of any kind. “The only thing I can find is a suit in the _Four Seasons_ costing about $900 per night.”

Staring resigned at the woman Will pulled his phone out of his pocket, already absently searching for Beverly’s number. “Thanks though!” He shot over his shoulder and stumped to the door.

Beverly answered the call at the second ring. “Will, how is the sharing with dr. Sexypants going? Please tell me that he has silken pajamas.”

“Beverly, he canceled the fucking ROOM. What did you expect, you send Hannibal fucking Lecter to a hotel that can be rented by the HOUR!! And now I do not have a room, nothing!” Will all but shouted into the phone.

“I don’t understand… Why don’t you have a room when Hannibal canceled his reservation? The room should still be booked for you right?”

“He canceled the whole reservation apparently. Probably didn’t know that he was part of a joke of you guys and presumed that he only canceled his room. Wouldn’t be surprised when he took the next freaking transport out of here.”

“But you can still book another room yourself, right? There must be some room in Boston for one night and…”

“There is not room left except for a freaking expensive room in the _Four Seasons_! Maybe Hannibal can afford a room for more than $900 per night, but I CAN NOT! I will be left to sleep in the freaking park for the night!” Will interrupted her angrily and, in a fit of rage, ended the call. Propping the phone in his pocket Will stumped in direction of a 7/11 that he saw when arriving at the hotel by cab. On that shock he just wanted a drink and possibly something to eat! He was positively starving, not having eaten anything since arriving 14 hours prior.

In his state about all of the crappy pre-made sandwiches looked as appetizing as one of Hannibal’s gourmet meals. Choosing a club sandwich, a bottle of water and whisky, Will payed and ventured in direction of the park. He was still fuming about the stunt his friends pulled on him and Hannibal. To be precise, he was angrier about that the joke had affected Hannibal than himself. Wil had spent more than enough time sleeping outside in his youth, he was just hoped that the doctor had found a decent place to sleep, on the other hand, renting a room for $900 a night would be more than feasible for Hannibal.

Will actually did not want to think about the awkwardness a night in one room with his psychiatrist would have caused. He strongly doubted Hannibal would have been delighted to sleep with someone who wakes up on a regular basis screaming in the wake of a nigh mares. Not to speak of the profound transpiration that happened in these instances.

Slumping down on the nearest park bench Will tore the wrapper from the club sandwich and took a hearty bite, groaning delightedly even when tasting the slightly stale flavor. After 14 hours, this was pure bliss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal switches the shabby FBI hotel for the Four Season and finds out he left his Will homeless for the night.

Hannibal still shuddered whenever thinking about the hotel the FBI had booked a room in. Even now, three hours later the unpleasant sensory memory prevailed in the back of his mind.

He had already been skeptical when he saw the neighborhood where the hotel as located at, but the temptation to spend a night in the same hotel as Will had simply been overwhelmingly great. He had already planned a romantic dinner in an upscale restaurant for the night, maybe they could even retire to a single room afterwards. Hannibal wished nothing more than to get closer to the empathetic profiler, not only as psychiatrist and a friend, but also as something more. He should have known that this opportunity was too good to be true. It had blinded him for any obvious indications that hotel would be terribly not within his standards. Though when entering the establishment, Hannibal refused to call that THING a hotel, his senses had been assaulted from all directions.

Primarily apparent was the ordinary décor in the establishment, but he would still have been willing to tolerate it for the promise of a night with Will. Though the promise of Wills company was swiftly overshadowed by the horrendous odor wafting through the entrance hall. When asked to pin-point it, Hannibal would guess a mixture of stale cheap perfume, unwashed bedlinen and various bodily fluids. Staggering slightly, Hannibal walked stiffly into the lobby and towards the post-teen behind the reception desk, identifying her in passing as the source of the cheap perfume.

“Good evening, an acquaintance of mine booked a room in this establishment for one night. I would require a cancelation though.” Hannibal said when standing in front of the chewing receptionist.

“What’s your name?” She asked, popping a gum-bubble in the doctor’s face.

“Hannibal Lecter.” His face was completely impassive though Hannibal had a cold feeling crawling over his back at the rather loud chewing of the impertinent young woman.

“You know it’ll not be easy to find another room for the night, right? With the convention and everything?” She asked while simultaneously shoving the annulation slip under the doctor’s nose.

Only looking at her, chewing her gum in his face. Hannibal was all to tempted to remove her underjaw altogether, and there by guaranteeing that no one would suffer from that rude chewing anymore.

Lowering his gaze to the cancelation slip so inelegantly placed in front of him, Hannibal quickly tagged the box for cancel all reservation and signed.

“Thank you, I will be alright. I wish you a good day” Hannibal said with a pleasant smile plastered to his face, though never reaching his eyes. Not that she would notice that particular detail, unlike his Will.

Turning to exit the offending building, Hannibal held the door open for an exhausted looking young couple. Though even in his uttermost hast to exit the hotel, Hannibal held the door open for the pair. They looked as though they were in dire need of a location to sleep. He just hoped for them that they would not get flees or any other parasite from just looking at the beds.

Of course, it had not taken much time nor energy for Hannibal to find a room to stay. One call to the Four Seasons and he had full access to the Cambridge suit for the night. Though now, lying in his bathtub, Hannibal felt rather bad about letting Will stay in that shabby establishment. In truth, he had tried to contact Will ten minutes ago, when he could be sure that he would be gone from Jack and that unimaginative crime scene. But the call had gone straight to voicemail, probably his profiler had forgotten to charge his phone or wanted to avoid Jack for a couple of hours.

Well if Hannibal was entirely honest with himself, he had to admit that the likelihood that Will would willingly spend the night with him was rather small to non-existent. While the psychiatrist would literally kill to spend more time with his Will, in fact had killed on multiple occasions to provide the profiler with the most artistic tableaus. Will had also dined with him on multiple occasions but he just did not know how to approach the profiler with his desire to take this relationship to another level. This uncertainty being so unlike himself that Hannibal was at a loss. He knew that he was not hard to look at and his lifestyle was attractive to many, but Will was entirely something else. He was not interested in anything materialistic the doctor had to offer, nor was he impressed by outings to art galleries or the opera. The profiler much preferred nature and fishing.

The ringing of his phone pulled the doctor from his reverie. Expecting to hear Will’s voice, Hannibal answered the phone without looking at the display and was surprised to hear slightly panicked and breathless Beverly. Without greeting, she uttered that left Hannibal’s blood running ice cold.

“Dr. Lecter, you canceled Will’s room for the night and now he is gone!”


End file.
